Hard Lessons
by Fufu Gal
Summary: My first attempt at a Hellsing Fanfic. Seras is having man trouble. Specifically, she likes one. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

            **Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. This is the revised version, some of you said it needed more description and you were right. Hope it worked!**

The inside of Molly Moggs brought to mind a very dirty walk-in closet with a puke stained bar. The wooden floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and spilt Heineken that stuck to the bottom of shoes and made rubber soles squeak for days after a visit. Every inch of the walls and the ceiling was covered with posters from movies and theatre productions that overlapped one another and peeled back in the corners looking damp and smelling of mould. The place was tiny, and the majority of the clientele were perched on their barstools, leaning over one another to watch the football match on the fourteen inch telly in the corner. 

            Behind the bar, the bartender read over what appeared to be a science textbook; her eyes squinted in the dim light. She glanced up occasionally when one of the regulars ran low, or when something interesting happened in the match, but for the most part overlooked the patrons. The men behind the bar didn't care, as long as their beers lasted, and the match stayed interesting they didn't need anything as trite as service. The couple in the opposite corner of the bar, near the loos was another story.        

            The man was in his late twenties or early thirties, and wore a military uniform that was a little worse for wear. He'd drained his beer already, and was trying in vain to catch the bartender's attention without shouting. Across from him, a slight young woman with bright red hair was sipping idly at her red wine (the first the bartender had ever served in that pub), and watching her companion with interest. Had anyone bothered to look these two over they might have noticed a few peculiarities. For example, the man was covered in dirt and sweat, and had a freshly patched cut along his left cheek. He wore a small pistol at his side, that looked more like it belonged in an action movie than in a local tavern, and he was shaking with fright. Had anyone cared to inspect his companion more closely they would have been _very _surprised, for she was white as death with waxen skin that seemed almost _too _perfect, and had eyes the same scarlet as the door to the pub. She didn't say much, but when she did speak a smallish pair of gleaming white fangs flashed menacingly from beneath her upper lip.

            "Miss?" the young man waved his hand over his head, but was resolutely ignored again. He turned to his companion and gave her a brief helpless glance that she answered with a sympathetic grin. Somehow he wasn't comforted,

            "I'm going to go to the bar for a moment," he told her, hopping off of his bar stool. She nodded briefly and watched him go with a tiny half-smile playing on her lips.

            _Seras what _are _you doing? _She asked herself for the umpteenth time that evening. She looked at her barely touched wine and sighed. She was on a date with Ben Harper. He was one of the most eligible men employed by the Hellsing Organization, a fellow soldier, and dead sexy. _And he seems to like me more now that I've saved his life. _Of course it wasn't exactly a date; Ben had invited her out for a drink after she saved his neck… literally.

            "I'm back," He announced, setting a mug in front of him, "I got another wine for you."

            She hastily took another sip out of the first glass, and attempted another smile, but a fangless one, "Thanks."

            He glanced at her glass which was still over halfway full, but politely chose to ignore it. The two fell back into silence as he drank his beer and glanced now and again at the television,

            "You know," he said, startling Seras out of a semi-daze, "I still can't believe you made that shot."

            Seras took a draught of her wine to cover up the nervous giggle that threatened to escape her, "I've been practicing a lot lately."

            He shook his head and smiled, "Don't be so modest Seras, if it weren't for you I'd be a ghoul about now."

            _I'd have shot you in the head first, _Seras thought, "Well I'm glad to help."

            "You know Seras, when I first met you I was a little… nervous having a vampire as a colleague, but now I'm bloody glad you're on my team!"

            Seras knew that if vampires could blush she'd be beet red about then. _That's a perk_, she decided with a small smile. Just as she was going to answer however, the men at the bar erupted into angry shouts. Ben's attention snapped to the television and Seras had to try hard not to roll her eyes,

            "Is Great Britain playing?" she asked.

            "No," Ben turned back to face her, "its Spain and Italy."

            "Oh."  Seras had never enjoyed football, and she really couldn't see the point in watching a match between two foreign countries, but she tried to sound interested none-the-less. 

            "Juarez just made a goal," Ben informed her.

            "Does he play for Italy?"

            "No…Spain."

            "Oh," Seras felt utterly dumb. 

            "Well I guess we'd best be going," Ben said, standing up and throwing some money on the table. Seras hid her disappointment with a cheerful smile that made him flinch,

            "Right," she answered, wiping the smile off her face instantly, "Almost dawn."

***

            Walter made his way down to the basement slowly. The Hellsing family retainer was not fond of venturing down here when Alucard and Miss Victoria were in their rooms, if for no other reason than because he thought it rude to bother them in their 'off time', and because he liked to be on hand for Sir Integra. However, it seemed necessary to make this particular trip. Miss Victoria had been acting odd lately, and he was getting sick of it. She'd spent the entire evening walking outside to stare into space and sigh, and then walking back inside tracking in damp leaves. It was altogether ridiculous. He reached her bedroom door and shifted the bucket of ice in his left hand to his right before rapping on the door. 

            "What?" Seras' voice was muffled so that Walter had to strain to hear her,

            "Miss Victoria," He asked, carefully keeping his voice down a bit, "May I come in please?"

            He was already turning the handle to the door when she answered, "Yes."

            He found her in her usual uniform, lying on the bed with her head buried under a pillow. Her gun was propped at the foot of the bed so that, he supposed, it would be more easily accessible in the event that she had to go out,

            "Will you be going to target practice this evening?" He asked. Seras managed a listless shrug in answer, but she sat up in the bed. 

            He held up the bucket of ice, "I brought you something."

            She peered at the packet of blood in the center of the bucket and then looked away hastily, "I've already eaten."

            "Oh really?" he asked, feigning distress, "Well I don't suppose you'd like a snack… It will go bad you know."   

            "Did someone send you here Walter?" she asked, and he was surprised to see a glimmer of hope in her eyes,

            "No…"

            "There aren't any missions?" she pressed,

            He shook his head,

            "_Damn_." Seras slammed her hand on the bed, and look away from Walter. Her expression was so strange to him that he was actually taken aback,

            "May I venture to ask what's the matter Miss Seras? You seem… out of sorts this evening."

            She looked a little surprised, but recovered quickly, "I'm fine Walter, thank you." When she saw that he was not entirely convinced she jumped up from the bed and forced a smile,

            "I think I _will _go to target practice this evening." 

            Walter's face relaxed slightly, "What about this?" He held up the bucket.

            "Give it to Master," she answered her voice surprisingly edgy, "He can't seem to get enough."

            As she left Walter looked down at the packet of blood, "Hmmm."

            "What was the blood for?" 

            Walter smiled at Alucard's abrupt entry, "I thought she might be hungry. She seemed… depressed."

            Alucard shook his head, "She's pouting."

            "Why?"

            "Because she acts like a human instead of what she is. She wants to be what she was and not what she could be."

            Walter looked skeptical, "You think Miss Victoria is in an identity crisis?"

            Alucard chuckled, "No Walter, it's a little more basic than that."

            Walter seemed to decide he didn't care to know what the vampire was telling him, he handed the bucket to Alucard, "She said to give this to you."

            "Good evening Walter."

            "And to you, Alucard."

***

            The target that Seras had just emptied her entire clip into sailed towards her, the light behind it revealing two large holes in the head and heart. Seras took it off the hanger with a sigh. The target room was empty; most of the men were enjoying a night of relative calm by going to bed early or watching television in the barracks. She would have enjoyed some company, but her aim was better than ever in the silence of the target room. She reloaded her gun swiftly, silently congratulating herself on her speed at a task she'd never quite mastered,

            "Your aim has improved, Police Girl."

            Seras refrained from gasping at her Master's unexpected arrival, but concentrated instead on hanging a new target and directing it further back than the first. She couldn't say why she didn't want to talk to him at the moment, only that his placid drawl grated on her nerves just then,

            "I've been practicing," she replied through gritted teeth.

            "You're angry," he said quietly, and the words were somehow fuel to her fire, "Walter gave me a treat at your recommendation. Do you have something you want to say to me?"

            She let his words hang in the air for a moment and guarded her thoughts. How could he stand it that everyone was afraid of him? How could he live amongst mortals who would fear him even if he saved them? How could he kill all the time, but never love?

            "It's tempting, when they don't treat you like a monster to believe you're not one."

            She ignored this comment that hit a little too close to home, and aimed her gun carefully at the target that she'd decided to call "Master".

            "Not nice Police Girl," he chuckled.

            She pulled the trigger and struck the target between the eyes. 

            "You should leave the soldier alone." Alucard told her, his tone unreadable. Seras frowned, 

            "Why?"

            "Humans are not like us." He pulled his Casull from inside his coat and began to polish it. His eyes were averted, but Seras knew he was watching her. She wanted to be angry with him, but some little part of her still thought that her Master was trying to help. _I must be delusional, _She thought wryly.

            "What do _you _do Master?" she asked him, "When you're lonely I mean."

            He continued to polish the gun for a while, but after finishing and placing it back where it belonged he grinned, "I don't get lonely, Police Girl."

            She turned back to the target, "I do."

            "What do you and the soldier do when you go out?" he asked suddenly. His tone was more curious than anything,

            "Well, the one time we've ever _done _anything besides kill FREAKs together we had a drink."

            "Of what?" He sounded amused, and Seras was immediately testy again,

            "He had beer, I had wine."

            "Hmmm." Seras knew he was bored with her then, he seemed lost in his own thoughts, and suddenly she wanted him to stay,

            "Don't you ever want to do that? Go out and grab a drink with a friend?"

            His slight grin widened and he answered mockingly, "No Police Girl. I never drink… wine."

            She watched him go, his form disappearing through the wall, his laughter growing faint as he departed.


	2. Chapter Two

            **Disclaimer- I wish these were my characters, but they're not. **

The night was black, and a slow drizzle covered the cobblestone streets outside Number 43, Dover Street. It was so late that the tourists had finally cleared out, and all of the businesses on the street were closed. The only real light on the entire street came from the street lamps and the occasional neon sign over a business establishment. Even the windows of the apartments nearby were darkened.

            "This is strange," commented one of the soldiers near Seras. No one answered him, probably because they agreed. The door to the Dover Street Gallery had been knocked in, and the police that had arrived when the alarm went off had never returned. When the gallery's manager had arrived she'd made another call, and subsequently the Hellsing soldiers had been dispatched. The manager was standing with the unit commander, her eyes wild with fright,

            "They were eating my security guard!" she shrieked. 

            Seras turned to Ben,

            "We know there will be at least three ghouls, but the vampire has yet to be seen. Shouldn't we go in and try to find him?"

            Ben shot an edgy glance at the commander, "We're to wait for orders," was his terse reply.

            The group had surrounded the building upon arrival and had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity to Seras, but what was in fact a few minutes. Everyone was tense. If they'd been allowed to go into the building immediately things would have been different, but as it was they were all getting vaguely anxious. The gallery manager was continuing to rant, and not attempting to keep her voice down,

            "I thought it was some students from King's. They're always making a mess of the gallery during the day, and we've had more than one break in at night. They're obsessed with defiling our art."

            The commander pretended to listen, nodding sympathetically, despite the fact that he was clearly listening in his cell for word from headquarters. Some of the men began to shiver and Seras realized with a start that it must be freezing for them,

            "Are you cold?" she asked Ben. 

            Ben didn't have time to answer however, as at that moment the commander signaled for their attention,

            "The ghouls inside are to be dispatched with as little damage to the artwork inside as possible. The FREAK is not in the gallery. An agent has been sent out to track him. Go!"

            The group surged forward, ready and willing to get their job done, but Seras was called back,

            "Victoria we need you to try and find the FREAK." The commander was speaking just above a whisper, so that no one else could hear him.

            "But sir," Seras looked back at the gallery, "If my master was dispatched… he can handle one little FREAK."

            "No Victoria," the commander answered gravely, "He has another matter to attend. You will have to try and locate the FREAK and then report back."

            "Yes sir!"

            "The vampire was trying to find something here Seras, so you might want to look at other galleries in the area." Shots started to punctuate the silence of the street and the commander gestured for her to go. Seras started off, past the manager and the darkened businesses and apartments. Dover Street was home to several galleries, but none had been forced open. She turned off the street, and found herself in a small alley. There was nothing particularly interesting to the naked eye, but Seras had a strange feeling that this was the place to be. She looked down at a homeless man gasping for air and saw the telltale bite marks on his neck. She shot him once in the head and then paused. Strains of music so faint that they were barely distinguishable even to Seras were drifting from the wall to her left. There was nothing to indicate that there should be music coming from what had appeared from the street to be a vacant building, but they were there none-the-less. Seras looked for a door or window of some kind, and finding none went back to the street. The empty building had been boarded up. The boards over the door were still nailed firmly in place, but there was one missing from a window. Seras ran to it, and pulled it out completely. The gaping hole revealed was more than large enough for the petite vampire to slide through. 

            The inside of the building looked anything but vacant. There were tables and couches set up around a makeshift stage, and candles lit at each table. A small coat check in the front of the building was collapsed partway, but there were still coats hanging inside. _No, _Seras realized, her eyes widening, _those are bodies! _Each person was hung by their rope bound hands on a pole. They all had a bullet hole between the eyes and Seras wondered what kind of vampire would shoot their victims instead of simply draining them. The music she'd heard outside started up again, and this time she could identify the location as being somewhere overhead. She pulled her handgun out quickly, and walked carefully though the empty tables. To the left of the stage a set of stairs curved upwards disappearing into inky black darkness. Seras quickly ran to these and ascended them carefully. The music became louder as she climbed and soon enough she was in the same room with the musician. 

            The vampire playing the piano seemed oblivious to her. His hands moved with unnatural speed over the aged piano keys, and his eyes darted back and forth across space as though he was reading notes, though there was no page to read from,

            "I wanted to meet Alucard," he said suddenly, flipping a long auburn braid over one shoulder before continuing "But I suppose that damned priest took precedence over me."

            Seras started, "Priest?"

            "Yes," the vampire looked bored, "An annoying fellow that chased me here all the way from Italy."

            "But you're English, why were you in Italy?"

            The playing faltered slightly, but the FREAK didn't answer,

            "Is that where your master is?" Seras attempted. When the vampire simply ignored her she aimed her gun at him, "Tell me!"

            "Do you like blood?" the vampire asked carefully, "I hate it myself, so I find it rather strange that after a few days I just can't stand it anymore. _I have to feed_."

            "Is that why you don't drain them?" Seras asked,

            _Why are you chatting with the FREAK? _her master's voice demanded. Seras frowned slightly, but put her finger on the trigger. Before she could pull the trigger however, the FREAK was gone. He'd disappeared in an instant. 

            "Wha-'' Seras felt the barrel of a gun against her head and she gasped, "How did you do that?"

            "I'm fast." The vampire answered simply. Seras heard his finger move to the trigger and panic overtook her. She thought back to police training and did the first thing she could remember. She drove her free hand as hard she could into the FREAK's stomach, and dropped as his gun went off. She could feel the silver bullet graze her scalp as she fell, but she didn't have time to worry about it. She turned onto her back as soon as she had her bearings and shoved her gun into the other vampire's face. He smirked at her and she realized that he'd recovered quickly as well. The barrel of his gun was pointed at her. The two stared at one another a moment and the FREAK grinned,

            "Are you Alucard's servant?"

            "How do you know my master?" Seras asked angrily,

            "His reputation precedes him." The vampire grinned. Seras' eyes narrowed slightly,

            "I recognize you." She couldn't place where she'd seen him from, but she knew she'd seen his face somewhere recently. His eyes brightened and he grinned wider,

            "I'm famous."

            "Not anymore," she pulled the trigger before he had time to react and watched him turn to ash. She waited a moment in the silence considering his face, and the distinctive hair, "Who were you?"

            _Police Girl! _Her master startled her before she could think much on the matter,

            "Master?" she picked up the gun that had been pointed at her moments ago and turned back to the stairs,

            _Meet me at the Shaftesbury Memorial!!_

"Yes Master," Seras ran down the stairs, through the maze of tables and chairs, and knocked the boarded up door down with on swift kick. She was halfway down the street when she realized she'd never heard of the Shaftesbury Memorial. She stopped in her tracks and noticed that a little further down her unit was leaving the Downing Street Gallery, and the cleanup crew was going in. Sir Integra was standing next to her commander smoking a cigar and looking generally displeased. Seras rushed over to the two,

            "Sir Integra! Commander!" she didn't pay attention to the displeasure etched into Sir Integra's face, "Master Alucard wants me to meet him at the Shaftesbury Memorial, but I've never even heard of it. Do either of you know what he's talking about?"

            "You will stay with your unit," Integra snapped, "Alucard _allowed _a FREAK to get away to chase after an Iscariot priest. He will not have you running after him to help!"

            Seras grimaced, "He needs me there!"

            "He is quite capable of taking care of himself," Integra said smoothly, her  expression hidden by a long white line of cigar smoke, "And if he _were _in any kind of trouble you would be the last person he would call for help."

            Seras was stung even though she knew it was true, "B-but-''

            "Did you get the FREAK?" the commander asked.

            "He's taken care of, but there are bodies in the vacant building on the corner. They-they're hanging on the coat rack."

            Integra walked away without another word, her attention directed on the gallery manager, and the commander scratched his head,

            "The Shaftesbury Memorial is what they used to call the statue of Eros."

            Seras' eyes lit up, "Thanks!" she called, already running towards the Piccadilly square, just down the road.

***

            Alucard sat dejectedly at the base of the fountain his gun still in his hand. He made no effort to greet Seras when she arrived but started talking as if they'd already been midway through a conversation,

            "He just disappeared."

            "Who Master?" Seras glanced at a small huddle of street people watching them with interest. 

            "Anderson."

            She had never seen him look quite so dejected, "Why would he run."

            "He's toying with me." There was thinly veiled rage beneath his tone.

            "But you can smell him, you can track him… You're faster than he is Master."

            Alucard stood, "You wasted time with the FREAK Police Girl."

            "I recognized him." She was caught off guard by his sudden change in topic. He gave her one of his inscrutable searching gazes,

            "Your job is not to find out who made him what he is, your purpose is to destroy." His tone was not harsh, but Seras found herself looking down in shame,

            "I'm sorry Master," He looked towards Downing Street, "I'll go make my report now."

            The homeless people standing nearby had begun to walk hastily away as soon as Alucard stood, but he hadn't noticed. Seras watched them go and wondered briefly what they thought when they saw him. Did they really only see an imposing figure? _What do you see? _She was really beginning to hate it that he could read her mind so easily, _My Master. _She answered simply, before walking back to the gallery with him in silence.

***

            "You directly disobeyed orders," Integra mustered her most imposing glare, though it clearly had no effect on Alucard, "You were to follow the FREAK."

            "The Police Girl took care of the vampire," Alucard answered, his eyes never leaving the painting of Integra's father.

            "That's beside the point," she insisted, "You should have done as you were told."

            "I have greater troubles than the petty affairs of man," Alucard replied rather cryptically.

            Integra would have liked to have shot him. She had been gone when he and Seras had arrived back at the scene, but she'd learned of the younger vampire's disobedience before she left. The whole thing infuriated her,

            "The affairs of man should trouble you greatly Alucard, as they are your only food source and the ones who control you." Not for the first time she wondered if this was actually so. Certainly Alucard did not ordinarily stray from orders so completely, but he tested her so often that she sometimes felt as though her power over him could slip at any moment. Moments like these it felt as though it already was.

            "It _was _Anderson." He commented. 

            Integra knew this was as close to an apology as she would get, and it only served to anger her further, "And you don't even have a body to show for it."

            He turned to go without another word, but just before he'd completely disappeared through the walls of Integra's office she put her final word in,

            "Do that again and you may just find yourself back in the basement sealed away until one of my future heirs sees fit to release you, or to kill you."

            Once he was gone Integra stood from her desk, checking it once to see that everything was in order, and left the office. The halls of the Hellsing Mansion were empty, and dark without moonlight to brighten them. The rain had stopped long before, but the clouds remained. It was odd that Alucard had been so blatantly disobedient, odder still that he made Seras choose between following her orders and his own. She supposed she should have been prepared for the eventual test of power, and she knew that the Police Girl was not fond of disobeying her, but the bond between Alucard in servant was strong.

            _I wonder if it was really __Anderson__?_she thought, removing a new cigar from the inside of her jacket, _If it was, there is no reason that he would run. That maniacal bastard loves to go one on one with Alucard. _She was at her bedroom door before she knew it, and in her nightclothes a moment later. _Why would the Iscariot care anything about the FREAK on Downing? He may have been in __Italy__ once, but he was English, and he was in Protestant land. _The entire situation was puzzling. As Integra tried to fall asleep she thought about Alucard's defiance once more, _If it _was _Anderson, and he ran rather than face Alucard then something is about to happen. Something… unpleasant. _The thought kept sleep at bay for quite some time.


	3. Chapter Three

            The long closed jazz club on Downing was experiencing a revival of sorts. In lieu of the hipster Friday night crowd of its glory days the club was host to small army of investigators. It was a mess. With the police insisting that the break-in down the street and their subsequent loss of men made the jazz club their jurisdiction, and the D-11 sticking their noses in the mix because of the neatly hung corpses; the MI-5 investigators had more than their fair share of annoyances. 

            Seras hadn't expected the hoopla when she'd arrived early in the evening, but she grew grateful for the throng of investigators, all arguing over this piece of evidence and that taped off area; as the chaos made her invisible for the most part. She walked through the bottom level of the club, sticking her head into the bathrooms, sniffing around the bar area, and finally inspecting the candles, which had all been snuffed out long before her arrival. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as Seras could tell, though she had to smirk at the thought of five dead bodies hanging in a closet being usual. _I've worked for Hellsing too long already._

The stairwell to the vampires loft had been sanctioned off by MI-5, though no one seemed to heed this particular injunction, rather every one had been stomping upstairs and shouting at the MI-5 investigators that insisted they return to the lower level _immediately_. Seras knew that the investigators would have a problem with her being there; it wasn't as though they were her mates, but she wanted to get a look at the loft once more. _I know I recognized him, _she thought, staring up at the ceiling with grim determination, _and I have to find out who he was._

            "Seras?" Ben looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him, 

            "What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison.

            Seras smiled, and thought once again she might manage to blush even without the proper blood supply to accomplish such a feat, "I guess you've caught me red handed." 

            He looked a little unsettled despite her light tone, "I was given orders to come and keep an eye on things in the off chance that there were any ghouls lurking around still."

            Seras' eyes flashed, "Do I make a habit of missing them?"

            "N-no," he looked embarrassed, "I'm just following orders."     

            Seras softened a bit, "I know, never mind."

            "You'd better get back to the mansion in case-''

            "I will," Seras cut him off, "But only after I've seen the loft once more. I know that I've seen that vampire somewhere before, and I want to see if there are any clues in the loft to explain where I know him from."

            He nodded, "Then let's go up to the loft."

            "The investigators are sending everyone back down," Seras explained running a gloved hand through her hair.

            He pulled his hand gun out and grinned, "They won't send _me _down."

            Seras started to tell him that threatening the investigators seemed like a bad idea, but he was running up the stairs before she had a chance. She took of after him, and reached the loft just in time to hear him warning the investigators to get back downstairs,

            "We have word that there is a second FREAK on this level of the club!" 

            Seras choked back a laugh as the investigators high-tailed it out down the stairs, "That's going to get us into trouble."

            Ben shrugged, "I doubt it. Anyway we have a few minutes to investigate."

            She tried not to feel a little tingle of excitement when he said 'we', but the feeling of camaraderie was so pleasant to Seras that she couldn't help but grin. The two began to look around the sparse loft, each carefully going over every detail they encountered. Aside, from a few composition books, and small trunk that Seras had to assume the FREAK had been using as a bed, there was little that gave them any clue to his identity,

            "This is a really nice piano," Ben commented and Seras turned to give the instrument a cursory glance,

            "I guess," she shrugged,            

            Ben sat on the bench and tested a few keys, concentrating on the notes that lingered briefly in the air, "It's been tuned recently."

            "How do you know?" Seras asked, inspecting the piano a little closer,

            "I used to take lessons."

            "Hmmm," Seras ran her fingers along the rich mahogany surface of the piano, and knocked once or twice on the legs. A simple braided rug beneath the instrument was turned up slightly in one place, "What's that?"

            The two knelt side by side and looked at a small triangle of red stain on the floor,

            "Let's move this," Ben suggested. The two lifted the back of the piano off the ground and rolled it on the wheels attached to the front legs until most of the rug was uncovered, and then Seras rolled the rug back. The room was silent for a moment until the investigators returned with their guns drawn,

            "What the hell is going on here?" one asked, "What are you doing moving furniture around-?'' 

            He stopped talking when he saw the symbol drawn in thick red paint onto the hardwood floor, "What _is _that?"

            Ben and Seras exchanged a glance and then stood,

            "Surely you remember the incident with the Valentine brothers, investigator," Seras answered.

            His eyes widened, "Th-that's…" he trailed off, torn between being angry that Seras and Ben had uncovered this important clue, and horrified by what it meant.

            "I suggest you call Sir Hellsing straight away," Ben told him.

            Sir Integra Hellsing was feeling… apathetic. It wasn't her usual emotion when dealing with disturbing news about vampire FREAKs, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the symbol found in the latest FREAK's loft had somehow been expected. The eye, the mark of the Valentines brothers, was an enigma she'd been chasing after for months, and yet, it had become less important with the havoc wrought upon Hellsing by the Iscariot. A little of the familiar righteousness burned in her blue eyes as she thought about Father Maxwell's repeated attempts to bring down her organization. 

            "Walter,"

            The retainer turned set down the teapot he'd been using to refill her cup and gave her a slight bow, "Yes, sir Integra?"

            "Did the investigators on Downing take any pictures?"

            "Of course, Sir Integra," Walter smiled, "They were meticulous as usual."

            "Good," She took a sip of tea and considered her next move. She couldn't see any reason to send troops out at this juncture, but to sit and wait for further information felt the same as laziness,

            "Where is Officer Victoria?"

            "She has spent the entire evening in the library Sir Integra."

            She couldn't help but let a little of her surprise bleed into her tone, "The library?"

            "She says she is researching."

            Now that _was _odd, "Perhaps she would be helpful in the investigation? She _was _a police officer before she came to Hellsing, and her intuition has proved useful before."

            Another slight bow, "Of course, Sir Integra, I believe Miss Victoria has already helped in the investigation somewhat. I will ask her to assist the investigators if she can."

            Integra considered for a moment, and then shook her head, "No, they will resent her and send her back as soon as possible. Send her on an information retrieval assignment with one of the other senior officers, I want to know the FREAK's identity, it may help lead us to his master."

            Walter nodded, "Yes, Sir Integra."

            As Walter left the office Integra stood and went to her window. It was unlike her to be preoccupied with phantoms, but the mysterious circumstances surrounding the mission from the night before still had her unsettled. Once again she went over Alucard's claim of having seen Paladin Anderson. Of course it wouldn't really surprise her if the priest were to return… She shook her head and forced herself to think about something else. She would _not _humor Alucard's imagination. _Do vampires even _have _an imagination?_ She considered the various methods she'd seen Alucard use to hunt and kill his targets and decided that they must. 

            A knock at the office door broke her reverie, for which she was grateful,

            "Sir Integra?"

            _Damn, _Integra recognized Seras' timid voice right away, "Come in."

            The vampire entered uncertainly, having spent as little time as possible in Integra's office, "Sir, I just wondered if it would be alright for me to take Lt. Harper along with me? He helped me find the symbol in the FREAK's loft, and he was on Downing Street the night of the mission."

            "I _told _Walter that you could take a senior officer along, obviously the lieutenant will be just fine."

            Seras looked embarrassed but just nodded in response. She left the office hastily, and, as the door shut; Alucard strolled in from one of the side walls,

            "I want to go with the Police Girl."

            _Eavesdropping? How quaint. _Integra smirked, "You aren't qualified to help with an investigation Alucard. Officer Victoria and Officer Harper will be fine on their own."

            He was silent long enough to make a point that she didn't understand, "I suppose they will."       

            Integra noticed his smile was more menacing than usual, "Bee in your bonnet, Alucard?"

            He wouldn't answer that. He looked wistfully at the window, at the full moon outside. Integra wondered, not for the first time, what his attraction to the moon was. She supposed he preferred a full moon because the nights were brighter with them, but then Alucard had never seemed to mind the dark. She pushed some paperwork aside, and glanced at the little desk clock in front of her,

            "Did you need anything else?" He was annoying her just for the sake of annoying her and she wasn't in the mood for it. He didn't respond, but glided through the ceiling with another smug grin. Integra watched him go, wondering what his little performance meant, and deciding it couldn't be anything she would like. _Officer Harper, _the name _was _familiar, but she couldn't put a face with it. _I'm not going to worry about it, Seras can take care of herself and the lieutenant shouldn't have anything to worry about from _her. She didn't know what Alucard was up to but she was certain it was his usual tricks and nothing for her to concern herself with. _Now, _she thought firmly, _Back to the _important _matters at hand._


	4. Chapter Four

            It had been a long night, and nothing about the FREAK's identity had been discovered. Lt. Harper and Seras had given in just after three in the morning, with little to show for a seven hour search through all of the information they had on the case, as well as another less-than-legal glance through the jazz club. The one interesting bit of information they discovered was that the victims had all known each other, though autopsies indicated that they'd been killed at different times. Also, rather than drinking their blood and then shooting them, the FREAK had shot, then drank,

            "It goes completely against the nature of the FREAK," Seras complained, sipping from her glass of water and trying to keep from appearing as frustrated as she felt,

            "Well the FREAK's themselves are not what one could really call _natural_," Ben pointed out. The two had returned to Molly Moggs after giving up for the evening, "After all, they're artificially made… not even old school vampire."

            Seras cringed at the last statement but let it slide, "What I don't understand is why he broke into the art gallery in the first place. He lived down the street, and even as unhinged as he seemed to be he wouldn't have forgotten his _home_."

            "Maybe he was hunting."

            "But then there wouldn't have been ghouls in the gallery, he didn't create ghouls." The two looked up in unison,

            "There was someone else there!" 

            "Yes," Seras agreed, "Another vampire, and one who didn't mind biting."

            _Good Police Girl, _Her master's voice echoed in her mind, _Now for the identity of the FREAK you silenced on Downing…_

She couldn't say why she looked up at the poster covered ceiling overhead, only that her master had a hand in it, but as Seras' eyes drifted across the ceiling, past local bands' self promoting flyers, to film posters from the early nineties, to charity auction announcements that had yellowed with age and cigarette smoke, her gaze fell on a local theatre production's poster for _Death of a Salesman_,

            "That's him," she told Ben, pointing numbly to the poster. Ben turned to examine the actor with long auburn hair and a smirking grin on his face,

            "_That's _the FREAK?"

            Seras nodded, thankful that Ben hadn't noticed the red eyes on the poster next to the one with the FREAK on it, they blinked once before fading, _How did he _do _that?_

            Later Seras would decide that it might have been better for Ben to climb up on a barstool and grab the poster, considering his jeans and sweatshirt were more suitable for staring up at than her uniform, but at the time she'd just been relieved to have something worthwhile to tell Sir Integra. She clutched the poster in her hand and looked at the smirking actor. He was definitely the FREAK from Downing, except now she had a name to put with the face…

            "Arthur Cartwright," Walter was reading aloud to Sir Integra as she dined on eggplant parmigiana, and scowled at the glass of red wine he'd chosen to accompany her meal. For some strange reason Sir Integra wasn't fond of Italian food, but Walter's eggplant parmigiana was the exception to the rule. She still wouldn't have much to do with red wine. It was, in Walter's opinion, one of her more childish aversions, but he knew better than to comment. For her part Integra never objected when Walter poured her a glass, she simply didn't drink it. At the moment however, her scowl was not for anything so paltry as wine, the report that Seras and Ben had made was not in the least bit comforting. They'd discovered the identity of the FREAK on Downing, only to conclude that the ghouls in the art gallery hadn't belonged to the same vampire. It was, needless to say, not what she wanted to hear,

            "Mr. Cartwright was twenty-nine years old, a local actor who," Walter allowed himself the barest hint of a snicker before continuing, "was had very little luck on stage."

            Integra waved her fork dismissively, "He's been attended to. What about the other vampire? Do they know if it was a freak?"

            Disapproval was etched on Walter's face, and Integra realized with a guilty start how rude waving her fork around actually was. However, Walter managed to compose himself long enough to answer her, "They have no idea, Sir Integra, the FREAK on Downing was the only vampire Miss Victoria was able to sense."

            _Fuck it all, _Integra thought grimly, "Has MI-5 heard about any of this?"

            "No, Sir Integra," Walter gave her a half smile, "I thought it best to let you decide when we pass this information along."

            "Thank you Walter," Integra stabbed at her eggplant, "The parmigiana is excellent by the way."

            "Thank you Sir Integra," the retainer answered with a smile that told her he knew that already.

            Seras and Ben parted ways upon arriving at the Hellsing Mansion, and the vampire made her way slowly towards the house. She was disappointed on many levels. She'd failed to find the identity of the FREAK without her master's help, she'd failed to sense another vampire nearby when she'd been on Downing, and she'd spent another night with Ben working as friends when Seras wasn't sure that friendship was all she wanted from him.

            _"Always remember that it was your choice." _Her Master's words echoed in her mind, and she considered them for a moment. Would she have chosen the same if she'd known what her choice meant? She knew without a doubt that she would have. Being lonely, being feared, even being confused was better than being dead. Besides she had her Master, even if he didn't necessarily constitute friend or family, and she like Walter and the men, and… Seras would have run straight into her Master if he hadn't held out one steadying hand,

            "The other night on Downing you spoke with the FREAK, and he told you he'd been in Italy."

            _Hello to you too, _she thought wryly, "Yes, he said a priest chased him back to London," she supplied.

            Alucard was silent a moment, almost contemplative as Seras looked at him, "Do you remember the vampire from Cheddar?"

            Seras nearly spat out a sarcastic reply. _Did she remember? _She nodded, "Of course."

            "He was a priest."

            "But you killed him Master!" Seras exclaimed, feeling panicked for a moment, "That's why- I mean that's how- I saw him die!"

            A grin crossed his face, so malicious that she had to force herself to stand still and face him, "Yes he was silenced, and we don't come back after that, but you're missing the point, the priest from Cheddar was obsessed with starting a following. He made ghouls in place of his congregation, an army to do his bidding."

            "You think that the priest that chased the FREAK from Italy was actually a vampire?" 

            "Think Police Girl," her Master's voice was hard, and Seras nodded mutely, "The FREAK was afraid to discuss Italy with you. He loathed what he'd become, even without understanding it. He still fought to survive, but he also killed his victims before drinking from them. He couldn't know that a bullet would hurt worse than drinking because he didn't really know what he was,"

            Seras' eyes lit up, "He wasn't a priest, he was a vampire, and he was trying to create an army of lesser vampires and ghouls!"

            She sensed rather than saw approval, but Alucard tilted his head forward once to acknowledge her, "Good night Police Girl, drink the blood and rest well, tomorrow we will find the FREAK's master." He was gone before his last words finished echoing in the hallway,

            "Good night Master," Seras entered her bedroom, her mind racing. It was not lost on her that the second vampire had posed as a priest for good reason. Somehow he knew that Alucard would go after him. Whether he'd been trying to protect the FREAK he'd had some hand in making or because he'd _wanted _to be chased by Alucard, was yet to be determined. 

            It was nearly sundown when Seras woke, and her dinner was waiting in an ice bucket on her table. She remembered her Master's orders from the night before and drank the blood with a sense of duty. When she'd finished she got dressed in her uniform, anxious to be ready whenever her Master needed her. A knock on her door actually startled her; her Master wasn't prone to knocking after all. She opened the door and to her surprise Ben was standing in the hallway, a forced smile on his face,

            "May I come in?" 

            Seras wondered briefly if soldiers were allowed in her room, but concluded that she was a grown-up and a vampire at that,

            "Sure," she opened the door a little wider and stepped back to allow him in. The two stood in silence as Ben examined her room. She was thankful that at least, after Walter's many admonishments she'd gotten into the habit of putting her clothes in the laundry hamper he'd provided, and that the blood packet she'd just drained had been thrown away leaving a bucket and an empty bowl. However, she did wish that there was more to her basement bedroom than slightly damp stone walls and the four poster coffin with its drab linens. _Not, _she reminded herself, _that this is the same thing as entertaining in my flat. _

            Ben smiled a little more naturally when he caught sight of her vanilla scented candles burning on her shelves, and her little cd player on her bedside table,

            "This is nicer than the barracks you know."

            "Really?" Seras couldn't think of anything else to say, so she asked the first question that came to mind and then felt like a twit immediately afterward, "So… um, what are you doing here?"

            He went red and looked down, "I- Well I just wanted to ask if, after we've settled this little matter with the Downing Street FREAK, if you'd like to catch a movie or something?"

            For all of the immortal grace Alucard had bestowed to her, Seras Victoria felt certain she would fall over, "Er…"

            "It's alright if you don't want to," Ben looked horrified and Seras realized that he was afraid to offend her, "I just…"

            She caught him in a kiss; it was what she'd wanted to do ever since she'd saved his life. He tensed at first against her cold lips, but a moment passed and he relaxed. Seras had forgotten how fun kissing could be. In the months since she'd joined Hellsing things like kissing had been replaced with target practice and missions, and as she thought about it she realized that those things weren't nearly as satisfying. She could feel the warmth of Ben's lips, and was reminded of the first day of sunshine in spring. She would never realize just how cold the winter had been until the sun hit her skin that first time, and then she would bask in it. She felt the same when she pressed herself against Ben. _Screw guns and blood, _she thought as his hand reached for the small of her back, _this is a thrill. _She allowed Ben to lead her to the table, where the two could prop themselves more comfortably, and the kissing became for fevered,

            "Ben," she gasped, "Is this alright? I mean are we even allowed?"

            He groaned slightly and pulled back, "We're both consenting adults right?"

            She started where they left off in answer. It was a moment or two before she began to smell him. It was just his warmth that made her hold him close at first, but as she began to become more and more turned on it was other things. The way his heart was racing for example, or the way that he began to get nervous when his tongue brushed one of her teeth. She started to tell him that she wouldn't bite, but then she smelled it. Blood. Not cold medical blood in a flimsy plastic bag either. Ben's blood was _alive_. It rushed from one part of his body to another and she could have traced its movement with her fingers is she'd tried. _Don't think about it, _she told herself firmly. But the smell began to get to her; she inhaled deeply, pretending to smell his hair, as he fumbled with her top,

            "Does this thing just unbutton or…"

            _Blood! _She closed her eyes, and tried with all of the willpower she possessed not to listen to the dull chanting that had started in her mind. She heard it over and over again, even _saw _it. _Bite him! _Seras moaned, and Ben mistook it for encouragement. His hands were firmly planted inside her top, having given up on the rather complicated collar. His blood was warm, it was pure, he was not a virgin, but Seras didn't care, she'd _never _smelt anything like this. Even when she'd tasted of Ferguson, it had been different, she hadn't smelt his blood then, not really, she'd tasted out of respect, but this was desire. 

            Seras didn't realize that she'd bitten his lip until the blood flooded into her mouth, and Ben cried out in terror. The taste of it was so sweet that her first instinct was to lunge at him. He must have seen it in her face somehow because he flinched. Then Seras shrank back,

            "You _bit _me!" Ben was backing slowly away, his face white with fright, "Y-You lured me here and bit me."

            Seras couldn't speak. She was beyond horrified, and all she could think to do was hide her head and lick her lips. A startled cry made her look up again and there was her Master. Ben had stepped on his foot and shrieked in terror. Alucard smiled at the lieutenant showing his fangs completely, 

            "Police Girl, it is time to go." Ben was perfectly petrified, and white as a ghost. He looked from Alucard to Seras, and Seras knew he saw them as one and the same,

            "You're just like him," he managed in a small choked voice, "You're a monster just like him."

            "And yet you thought it would be fun to play around with her lieutenant," there was nothing cruel about Alucard's tone; he sounded almost pitying, "What did you expect?"

            Ben turned on his heel and marched out as fast as he could without running. Alucard fixed his gaze on Seras, huddled on the floor,

            "Get dressed and let's go Police Girl, the enemy is waiting."

            Seras really _did _manage a faint blush when she realized her shirt was half off. She buttoned it back up and clasped her belt around it hastily. Nothing more was said about Ben as the two left in a car provided by Hellsing. The ride was short enough that Seras didn't have to face Alucard, but not along enough that she didn't notice his smirk. It would have been bad enough that they had to ride in a car, as her Master was fond of pointing out that _real _vampires found other, more effective modes of transportation. Seras was thoroughly depressed when they reached Butler's Wharf. The tower of London was still fairly lit across the bridge, but the wharf was dark. Seras wondered suddenly why she was along for the ride. After all, her master rather reveled in killing his prey; he didn't usually fancy having her there as well. There was no time to ask however as at that moment a bullet shattered Seras' window. She shrieked unceremoniously, and jumped out. _That was pathetic. _She hated to admit it, but her Master was right, pulling her pistol out she tried to look determined, as though nothing could frighten her anymore. Her bluff was called almost immediately, however when a loud noise erupted, and something big hit her Master. He laughed at the hole in his stomach before falling, and Seras kicked herself mentally,

            "Who's there?" she demanded.

            "Your Master brought _you _along?" there was no surprise in the voice, only disdain. Seras scanned the dark wharf, until her eyes settled on a pair of gleaming glasses; she took the shot, and missed abysmally. The figure disappeared, only to return a moment later with her bullet in his hand,

            "Bad shot," he said with a shrug, "I'm better, just watch."

            She didn't even see the gun, but the bullet approaching her at what felt like slowed down speed froze her in place. Another bang and that bullet exploded. Her Master had gotten up,

            "I'm tempted to let her finish you off," he taunted, his lips turned cruelly up at the sides, "A piece of trash like you isn't worth my time, but then, you _did _give me a merry chase dressed as a priest."

            The vampire stepped into the light a little more and Seras could see why Alucard had been confused, the vampire was as tall as her Master, and had the same blonde hair as Anderson. His smirk was even similar to the deranged paladin's,

            "I thought you might like that. I used to be an actor you know." 

            "Like the FREAK on Downing," Seras supplied. His red eyes flickered over to scrutinize her a moment, 

            "He was my friend in college, a horrible actor. When I became a vampire he got all of my roles."

            Alucard chuckled, "You mean all of this is over a grudge against your friend." His tone implied the vampire was pathetic, and the vampire took offense,

            "He was a means to an end. He was meant to make an army for me, to create ghouls and do my bidding, but he refused."

            "Maybe you should do your own dirty work," Alucard suggested, "Or are you to weak? A real vampire has no need for undead servants. If you had any idea how powerful you were you would be able to summon demons, to turn to shadow, but you don't want to learn your abilities when it's easier to allow others to do it for you."

            Seras aimed her gun at the vampire's head and he seemed to find her funny,

            "Do you really think your Master is going to let you shoot me?"  

            Seras shot a sidelong glance at Alucard who seemed frozen, his malevolent grin firmly in place,   

            "Yep," She pulled the trigger and the vampire turned to ash with an unholy shriek. Alucard turned to go,

            "Why did you bring me Master?"

            Alucard paused an instant, "I thought you might want to kill something after tonight."

            He was gone soon afterward, and the Hellsing clean up crew appeared from nowhere. Seras might have been offended if she hadn't known that Alucard's answer was a lie. She went to the car, brushed some glass off of the seat and told the driver to take her back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter Five

"Miss Victoria," It was Walter at her door again. If Seras hadn't expected his visit she might have growled in annoyance. Why was it that just when she'd allowed herself to become completely miserable he would show up to distract her from her angst?

"Come in Walter," she couldn't quite stop the annoyance from creeping into her tone. The door opened and Walter smiled,

"I know you've had a long day Miss Victoria," _Just what the hell does _that _mean? _"But Sir Integra wonders if you might join her for a cup of tea."

"Wonders…" Seras echoed doubtfully, _Wonders. Right. Polite terminology for 'Get your about to be destroyed vampire butt in here so I can chew you out for chewing **on** one of my soldiers',_

"Of course, if you prefer to be alone I can always make apologies, but I dare say that there is no time like the present to set things right."

Seras groaned, bringing a mixture of amusement and surprise to the old steward's eyes,

"I'll go," she answered grudgingly, "Should I bring a stake and some garlic along?"

He actually laughed at that, "May I suggest calming down a trifle Miss Victoria, while Sir Integra is… abrupt, she's hardly unfair. I think this whole situation embarrasses her more than anything. Besides, you took care of the vampire this evening, and we both know that she approves of that. Just follow me, Sir Integra has a sitting room, and while it's not exactly overused it's quite comfortable."

The two marched slowly (due more to the young vampire's reluctance than the old steward) up the stairs from the basement level to the upstairs of the mansion. When Walter revealed the sitting room, Seras was inclined to forget her gloom a moment. It was… shocking was the only adjective that Seras could conjure. Not only was the room painted a pale peach shade and decorated in pretty sage and pink shades, but the painting over the little fireplace was of _flowers_.

"This room belonged to my mother when I was a girl."

Seras' attention was drawn to Sir Integra, seated on a comfy looking sofa across from the fireplace. The Hellsing leader's back was ramrod straight and she contrasted sharply with the feminine décor of the room in her starched suit, but there was a flicker of warmth in her eyes and her voice was uncommonly nostalgic,

"When she died my father let me use it as sitting room."

The young vampire was unsure what to say to that so she simply nodded in reply.

"Earl Greyer Sir Integra?" Walter put in gently, "Or would something gentler suffice?"

"What was that lovely peach tea you served at breakfast the other day?" Integra asked, her gaze shifting to the steward,

"Ginger Peach, excellent choice, I'll have up in a moment."

Seras watched Walter's retreating back and wondered suddenly what he thought when he spoke to Integra. Certainly she didn't intimidate him- didn't try to as far as Seras could tell. She couldn't imagine knowing everything about the so called 'Virgin of Steel' from what size suit she wore, to what type of feminine products she used.

"Walter is my oldest friend," Sir Integra said suddenly, almost as though reading Seras' mind, although Seras knew that that sort of trick was reserved for Alucard, "More than a friend really. In many ways he's become like… an uncle I suppose. He's closer than any family member I have still living…"

As her voice trailed off Seras wondered who Integra was thinking about, her eyes had become so hard, almost unforgiving. The moment passed however,

"I'm sure you know why I wanted to speak to you."

Seras looked down, "Yes Sir Integra."

"It's my fault in some small degree."

Seras' head jerked back up, "What?"

"We aren't… friendly you and I." Integra looked vaguely embarrassed and Seras tried to imagine what she was talking about,

"I hardly expect you to befriend one of your operatives. Much less…" It was her turn to trail off then, as she tried to think of the proper way to explain herself,

"My point Officer Victoria is that you are really quite alone. I have no fantasies that the men in my employment are any more accepting of you than they are of Alucard. In many ways they're less so. Alucard doesn't walk the fine line that you travel between man and monster. They know what he is and they can understand it. You… You're a novelty to them. So very human, but with the strength and skill of a nosferatu- They fear that more than anything you know, your strength,"

There was a slight smirk on Integra's face that Seras didn't understand straight away, then after a moment of consideration she realized, that- at least in that sense of things- she and Sir Integra had something in common,

"However, trying to befriend them has proved an ill choice for you. Lt. Harper was… humiliated I believe would be the proper word, and outraged as well."

"I'm sorry Sir Integra," Seras interjected, "I don't know what came over me."

There was another smirk, this one a bit gentler than the first, a little less ironic too, "As Alucard would say, it's your youth. I believe that you were swept away by the notion of a friend, and that our unfortunate Lt. Harper was attracted to what he thought would be an exotic experience."

Seras looked away, embarrassed and aggravated, "I thought he was cute," she confided, "I would have liked him before too."

Integra smiled, "I think that he would have liked you back. In this instance you've both learned a valuable lesson. Lt. Harper has learned that just because something seems intoxicating doesn't mean he should chase after it, and you learned that things are different now."

It was as though she was hearing it for the first time. Seras felt angry tears well up behind her eyes and she busied herself staring at the pattern on the sofa,

"You won't be allowed to go on anymore missions from here on out Seras." Integra's tone was firm, but not cruel, "You're ready for your own missions, and besides that the men won't trust you any longer. You've proven more than capable at information retrieval and investigations. I think that it's time for you to learn more about yourself as you are now. Alucard will teach you some things of course, but you will learn yourself as well. In the meantime I want you to understand that problems are better discussed. Walter is always willing to listen… as am I."

Seras tried not to appear shocked at the last statement and failed utterly. However before anything else was said the door opened and Walter came in, a silver tray in hand,

"We were out of the ginger peach Sir Integra so I made some blackberry sage. It's quite nice and I thought the Police Girl might like the smell of it."

Seras sniffed the air tentatively and grinned at the odor of fresh berries and tea, "It smells lovely, thank you Walter."

"My pleasure," the 'Angel of Death' smiled, "Are things right again?"

Integra took a sip of tea, "Of course they are Walter."

"Yep," Seras agreed, taking an experimental sip of the tea.

"Oh good," Walter smiled, "Because I just received a report about some unusual activity in Westing. Shall I bring the reports up?"

"After tea," Integra answered, "They can wait until after tea."

End

_A/N: Phew! Well it ended a little sappy, but after reading (albeit a very little) bit of the manga I wanted to show a slightly softer side of Integra. I can't imagine why they made her so much harsher in the anime. She's not that bad. I see her and Seras in a sort of big sister / little sister relationship. Anyhow, hope you liked it. I'll try and start another one soon! - Lindsey_


End file.
